


Family Affairs

by orphan_account



Category: group chat - Fandom
Genre: Platonic Relationships, cute family stuff, slight humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 03:45:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5728441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jay and Caden have to take care of their brother...they soon regret offering to watch him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Affairs

It was a chilly evening, the particular type of evening that Jay Watkins detested, but here he was, swinging lightly on the tire swing outside of his Manchester home. To say his fathers were being annoying was an understatement. He figured the loud Mario Kart race would have ended three hours ago, but from the yard he still heard the climactic music. Typical. He’d spent an ungodly amount of time simply waiting for the house to go silent, and was surprised when it finally did. Standing, he hesitantly made his way back in, smiling fondly at the sight in front of him. Of course, his father Eli was passed out on the couch with the dogs using him as their own personal bed. He wouldn’t expect anything less in this family.

Hearing hushed voices upstairs, he carefully made his way to the source, stopping once he’d reached the room. Of course, they were in the nursery. His father Dan had baby fever ever since Chrysanthemum was born, never leaving the poor child alone. He was only two months old, and he’d probably already seen enough of Dandy to last him a lifetime. Jay smiled a bit at the sight in front of him, his father towering over his sibling Caden as Caden carefully bounced Chrysanthemum, looking very concentrated on not waking him. Dandy nodded, quietly guiding them through taking care of his baby brother “And if he’s hungry-”

“Feed him? Dad, we’ve got this.” Caden said with a laugh, standing on their tiptoes in order to set Chrysanthemum back in his crib.  
“Are you getting ready to leave?” Jay questioned, having just remembered the dinner his fathers had planned. Taking in Dandy’s formal attire, his question was answered without words.

“Yes, please tell me Eli is ready.” he said hopefully as Jay burst into a small fit of giggles “Um, he’s kind of sleeping.” he informed, earning a groan from his younger father as he rushed down the stairs, presumably to push Elion off of the couch. His suspicions were confirmed when they heard a loud thud followed by “Oww, Dan, was that really necessary?”

Jay and Caden exchanged looks, snickering as they listened to their parents bicker back and forth for a moment before Dandy said “Come on you spoon, before we miss our reservation.”  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I’m never having kids!” Caden sighed as they tried to gently bounce the screaming baby “Come on Chris, stop being such a crybaby,” they groaned to their younger brother, headache increasing as the screaming mixed with the loud music amplified “...couldn’t they have made Aunt Mari watch him?” they questioned, glancing up at their brother, who was giggling madly at their attempts to calm the baby.

“She-” Jay started, interrupted by his own giggles “she would kill the poor baby, besides she’s passed out drunk in her room.” he explained, shutting off the music and standing “Here, give me him.” he said, reaching for his brother. Caden hesitated before handing over the small bundle of anger, mouth falling agape as Chris went silent in Jay’s arms. Jay smiled, quietly whispering words of flattering to little Chrysanthemum, pushing the dark curls from his tiny face “Caden was being mean to you?” he asked teasingly.

“I was trying!” Caden protested, huffing and crossing their arms over their chest “He just doesn’t like me…” they mumbled with a pout, sitting on the couch.  
“That’s not true at all!” Jay laughed, sitting next to Caden “You were holding him wrong, look, give me your arms.” adjusting Caden so their arms formed a cradle shape, Jay set the baby down with his sibling, who babbled nonexistent words and cuddled into their shirt, closing his eyes. Caden looked amazed at the baby’s sudden fondness of them, smiling excitedly.

The three had begun to doze off, Jay’s head resting on Caden’s shoulder, when screaming erupted throughout the house. Jolting forward, Jay recognised his aunt Mari’s music immediately, sighing at the utter emoness of this whole thing. He’d almost forgotten the baby until the disturbed screams erupted through the house.  
“Noooooo,” Caden groaned, rolling their eyes and standing, holding the screaming baby close “I’m gonna go talk to Mari.” they quickly decided, Jay nodding and following.

“Please shut up!” Caden blurted the moment they reached the room. Lowering the music a bit, but not nearly enough, Mari stood and glared over at the two.  
“”Why you bringing that child in my room?” she questioned sassily, a hand going to her waist. 

“We wanted to ask you to shut off the music.” Jay said quickly “It’s upsetting Chris, and we had just got him to sleep!” he explained, raising his voice over the music and the baby’s cries.

Rolling her eyes, Mari took a swig from her large bottle of vodka and stopped the music, turning back at them “Anything else?” she asked, setting the bottle down harshly on her nightstand “Or did you just want to ruin my one person dance party?”  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“We’re back!” Elion announced, eyes widening at the sight in front of him. Baby food spattered the floor and walls, Caden sleeping with Chrysanthemum held close, and Mari passed out on the floor. “What….what happened?”

Jay, who was rocking back and forth on the floor, quietly mumbled “We’re never babysitting again..”


End file.
